


A New Experience

by kipsi



Series: My Boyfriend is a Lizardman [1]
Category: Dorohedoro, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Crying, Desperation, Established Relationship, Licking, M/M, Making Out, Overstimulation, PWP, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi/pseuds/kipsi
Summary: Kaiman is big all over. His tongue is not an exception.
Relationships: Nijimura Okuyasu/Kaiman
Series: My Boyfriend is a Lizardman [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904992
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	A New Experience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ribbonelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonelle/gifts).



> This is something short I ended up finally writing of these two, I've been so hungry for more content of them lmao... also this is for you, ribbonelle! Thanks for always being there to gush about these two with me. ♥

Okuyasu had never felt as small in his life as he felt right now, lying on a mattress, his breath leaving him in short gasps, his chin slick with saliva from the wet and urgent kisses that he had just shared with Kaiman, the lizard man’s hot and heavy tongue having made him writhe and groan, feeling it invading his mouth so fully, not having expected for it to be so big. So long. It had felt like he could suffocate into the kiss, Kaiman’s tongue lapping the inside of his mouth with curiosity while Okuyasu felt his own pulse thrumming in his ears wildly.

It had felt good, too damn good, especially with Kaiman’s large hands roaming down his body, making him tremble under his touch as he felt the slickness of Kaiman’s tongue sliding down his throat, making him let out a muffled whine, his throat trying to repel the invading muscle, tears filling his eyes before the man pulled away from him, leaving him gasping for a breath.

He felt dazed, staring up at the man with hazy eyes, the other looming over him, Kaiman’s body big enough to cage him completely in, not leaving a way out from under him. It was something that he hadn’t ever experienced before, something that left him with an embarrassing hot rush of excitement and arousal coursing through him, as he considered all of the options available, his horny mind going almost into overdrive.

The soft touch of big hands brushing against his sides made him look up at the other and see the blush on the man’s scaly cheeks, Kaiman shifting and withdrawing his hands only for a moment, Okuyasu blinking up at him as he brushed his thumb gently over his right cheek, capturing the fallen tears.

“Sorry,” Kaiman’s voice was sheepish as he moved down to nuzzle his neck, Okuyasu shivering at the feeling, his hot breath teasing his skin. The hint of sharp teeth brushing gently against him making him wish for the other to sink them into his skin.

“Tend to forget how… big I am,” Kaiman murmured, the words making Okuyasu laugh, pulling him closer as he tried and failed to wrap his arms around his upper back.

“How can you forget when I‘m this damn small against you?” he couldn’t help but ask, flustered at feeling Kaiman’s hands on him again, the other having shifted to grip his wrists, now holding them against the mattress and his sides, his own wrists like twigs in the other’s grasp.

Kaiman turned to look at him with a grin, his teeth glinting in the soft moonlight that invaded the room from the small window.

“Because kissing you feels good.”

Okuyasu couldn’t look him in the eye then, avoiding his gaze, feeling how hot his own face suddenly was. His heart hammering when he heard Kaiman chuckle at his reaction. He was reminded once again of the embarrassing truth – of him being just an awkward teenager, Kaiman older and more experienced than him. Bolder than him. Even his body firmer with more muscle, something that Okuyasu loved to feel with his hands, the other’s physique leaving him feeling hot all over.

He felt him nuzzling him again then, whispering against his skin that he wanted to kiss and lick him all over, before he was doing just that, Kaiman licking his neck, his soft and wet tongue feeling hot and good against his bare throat, the sensation enough to make him shiver in pleasure.

“ _Kaiman_ …” the name left his lips in a soft breath, the man keeping a hold of his wrists and keeping him still as his tongue teased his collarbone before dipping lower to his bare chest, Okuyasu squirming and moaning at the feeling, his nipples hardening.

They hadn’t meant to do more than kiss goodnight, Okuyasu having a test tomorrow morning on his first period, but things had gotten out of control, Okuyasu not having been able to pull away. Now he was glad that he hadn’t, shivering as he felt Kaiman groaning against his skin as he teased his nipples, dipping his hot tongue along his abdominal muscles, Okuyasu feeling too horny to think, his boxers feeling tight and uncomfortable against his throbbing hardness.

He couldn’t stop the whine that left him as he tried to struggle free of the other’s hold, the _need_ to stroke himself making him writhe against the mattress, trying and failing to get the friction that he needed, his hips thrusting up into nothing, Kaiman’s body not low enough to touch his.

“ _Ahhh_ , fuckk,” his groan of frustration made the other chuckle against him again, Okuyasu gasping when he felt a soft kiss just above his waistband. “You’re always so impatient,” Kaiman’s hot breath was doing nothing to help his current situation, just making his cock pulse and leak more pre-come, staining his underwear.

He screwed his eyes shut and bit down on his lip, feeling how Kaiman lowered his head and nuzzled his trapped length, teasing him. It was fucking unfair, the other having such power over him like this, Okuyasu biting his lip harsher at the hot breath that hit his crotch, not being able to deny how hot it was. The fact that he _was_ helpless turning him on even more, a groan leaving his throat when he felt the other pulling his boxers down with his teeth, the danger of it making his heart beat faster, hearing how the fabric got torn with how sharp they were.

“Ka- Kaiman-” he was already feeling too damn warm, his face heated up as he peered down between his legs, the lizard man turning to look at him in the eye, a questioning look in his eyes.

“Please… just. No more teasin’, I can’t take it,” his words were shaky as he watched how the other smiled at him, all sweet.

“Mmhm.”

He didn’t have the time to prepare himself before the man moved, Okuyasu choking out a low moan at the way the slick, warm tongue of his slid against his hard length, covering the underside of it completely. He couldn’t almost breathe, not having felt anything like it ever before, the other’s tongue massive against his cock, massaging its whole shaft all at once.

He couldn’t stop from panting, Kaiman looking at him as he curled his tongue, wrapping it effortlessly around his cock and giving it a tug, Okuyasu’s hips thrusting up from the mattress at the sudden hot pleasure, a moan falling from him. It feeling almost like he was fucking something, wet and warm. The tongue snaking around his cockhead, too, making him cry out.

It felt like too much, his toes curling in pleasure as the tongue started to stroke him, Kaiman letting finally go of his wrists to hold his hips still instead, Okuyasu trembling and gripping the mattress tightly with both of his hands as his cock felt like it was on fire, all of the stimuli making the pleasure feel so immense it almost _hurt_.

He was a mess in seconds, panting and whining at the onslaught of the man’s tongue, the brush of wet heat against him making his mind go blank, only broken moans falling from his lips whilst Kaiman stroked him with his tongue, humming in what seemed to be delight.

He didn’t know how to be. His thighs were a trembling mess and his knuckles white as he gripped for the mattress with more force, his head falling back into his pillow, Kaiman’s tongue wrapping tighter around his cock, moving faster. The velvety feel of it driving him crazy with how good it felt.

He could feel tears in his eyes at how sensitive he was feeling, his mouth hanging open as he cried out with every stroke of Kaiman’s tongue, his cock jerking in his hold. Sobbing as Kaiman hummed, his tongue vibrating around him.

The burning pleasure was like a tsunami, hitting him violently and fast, Okuyasu not having the moment to brace himself before he was coming, hard, thick spurts of come landing all over his stomach and Kaiman’s snout, Kaiman groaning and withdrawing finally from him, panting as well.

He was looking down at him with fond exasperation, wiping himself clean with the back of his hand before he leaned back down, Okuyasu shuddering and groaning when he felt the smooth tongue on his sensitive skin, cleaning him up.

“Gross,” he couldn’t help but mumble, still breathless and his thighs shaky against the other’s soft touch, Kaiman brushing his skin gently with his thick thumbs.

The man laughed at him, towering over him, his eyes glinting in the darkness.

“Still you loved it,” his tone was teasing, heat rising to Okuyasu’s cheeks once again, not being able to deny it. Or the fact that he had especially loved the feeling of his hot tongue all over him, his skin still slimy and sticky with the other’s saliva and his own sweat.

He turned his head in the pillow, embarrassed, feeling the other’s eyes on him.

“Shut up.”

He didn’t have any strength in his legs, his orgasm having left him completely ruined. And he needed to shower. Which meant that he had to ask for Kaiman’s help, the thought making his ears burn hotter. Knowing that the man was going to enjoy carrying him around.

The thought made him bite his lip, finally fixing his gaze back on Kaiman, seeing the slight blush adorning his scaly cheeks, Okuyasu’s heartbeat picking up at the way he was watching him, his eyes soft.

The look made his insides feel all fluttery. _Good_.

**Author's Note:**

> Later Oku gets Kaiman off in the shower... of course.👀


End file.
